jacobs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Mexico
|filminglocation=Lagunas de Montebello National Park, Chiapas, Mexico |seasonrun=November 30, 2018 – December 16, 2018 |nextseason=TBA }} Survivor: Mexico is the first season of Jacob's Survivor Series, which began on November 30, 2018, and ended with a live reunion on December 16, 2018. It ended with Raul defeating James at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3 Jury vote. Production This season featured sixteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Pojoj, wearing green, and Tziscao, wearing purple. Both are named after two of the Montebello Lakes, the filming location for the season. On Day 6, the remaining castaways were randomly swapped into two new tribes of six. On Day 7, the two tribes merged into the Rara Muri tribe, wearing Orange. Suggested by Raul, Rara Muri refers to a native group known for their running abilities. Twists * '''Traditional Format: '''The season followed the original Survivor format, featuring two starting tribes of eight, merge at 10, a jury of 7 and a Final 2. * '''Hidden Immunity Idols: '''A hidden immunity idol is hidden at each camp. It nulifies any votes cast against the users. * '''Tribe Switch: '''A tribe switch occurred at the Final 12, dividing the survivors into two new tribes of six. Tribes were randomly generated through Chatzy. * '''Legacy Advantage: '''The Legacy Advantage was hidden in the jar of lollies available for bidding at the Final 10 auction. It automatically awarded its holder the individual immunity necklace at the Final 5. In the event that the holder is eliminated, he or she must will it to another player still in the game. Contestants The Game The vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, a revote would commence. Nick played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. The vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, a revote would commence. Nick was automatically granted immunity at the Final 5 as the holder of the Legacy Advantage. Hufus played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. The vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, a fire-making challenge would be held in final four tie votes. Voting Table The vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, a revote would commence. Nick played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Alycia was evacuated after not voting for two consecutive tribal councils. No vote occurred for his removal. James used the vote stealing advantage, allowing him to cast a second vote by denying another player the right to vote for that Tribal Council. He chose to steal GP's vote. The vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, a revote would commence. Hufus played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. Per the rules of Survivor, a fire-making challenge was held to break a tie in the final four Tribal Council. Hufus lost the fire-making tiebreaker challenge, and was eliminated from the game. James and Nick did not vote as they could only vote for each other. By virtue of winning the final Immunity Challenge, only Raul voted. Category:Survivor: Mexico